The Divergent Chronicles
by fakehonesty
Summary: Based of Book One Of Divergent. A girl - Rosie, and a boy - Danny go to the choosing ceremony the same year as Tris and Celeb. Their lifes intertwine with Tris' and sudden mistakes happen. What shall happen at the Dauntless Compound? Will they get through the Dauntless tests or will they become factionless?


Danny POV:

Leaving the Erudite compound i shuffle my blue bowtie to make sure its in the correct position. Today is the Choosing ceremony - the thought makes me grit my teeth. Erudite is a hard life but do i want to stay there for the rest of my life? My mind shakes with questions and answers but none of them match. The train doors open to the large glass building between the Candor compound and the Abnegation compound. I walk out holding my twin sisters hands. Katniss' hands are shaking, mine does aswell but i put on a strong front, to act like the Alpha male and to protect my sister. Sadly we are not aloud to share our initiation tests to each other and i don't even know my results, i got sent back home half way through and i wasn't told why. I'm worried about what my sister got - she crys alot and the things i went through i couldn't stand, and that was only half way through the test. We open the doors to where the choosing ceremony is and i sigh, the place is bright with different colours and in the middle of the room is a large circle - around the circle is five rows leading out, each for one faction, i sit down and wait for the rest of people to come in.

Rosie POV:

Raising my hand, I poke at the red spot in my neck where the serum went in during the stimulations, drawing in hushed breaths, as it is still sore. Staring at the mirror, I raise my hand to my newly plaited hair, stroking its pattern but then, I tentatively lowered my gaze to my fidgeting hands on my lap. In Abnegation, were not allowed mirrors, they are seen as self serving, and thats what we- as a faction- tend to avoid, but today is not any day for all sixteen year olds... Its the day of the Choosing ceremony... What will I pick? Abnegation like my family would want? Or dauntless? Amity? Erudite? Candor? During my initiation test, my recorder turned off the stimulation machine and told me my "inconclusive" results. I was sent home early, with so many questions running through my head that there was no answers for. I had to lie to my parents about the reason why I was sent home. This test was supposed to determine my fate for me, We are told to trust the system...Faction before blood, guess thats all is the most important decision of my life. I have to decide. I'm not selfless enough like most Abnegations need to be. I can DEFINETLY not tell the truth every minute of everyday, I lie when I tell my best friend Beatrice that I don't have a massive crush on her brother, Caleb. I don't want to leave him... But I have no choice. He is so selfless. But I am the complete opposite. I stole the only available seat on the bus when an elderly man was standing on the packed bus. Slowly, I climb out of the chair and start making my way downstairs towards the dining table, where breakfast lays. Usually at the table my parents talk about politics and the community, but today the entire table is silent. I'm not allowed to speak at the dining table, unless I'm spoken to, so I say nothing, I look down at my scrambled eggs. Why are scrambled eggs always associated with breakfast? Why can't we have them just for the sake of having scrambled eggs for dinner? Thoughts like these makes me wonder about humanity. Before my parents can say anything I am out of the boring gray, ordinary abnegation house and pacing towards my destination. My fate. I don't have to take a train to the Choosing Ceremony as it is between the Candor and Abnegation compounds. Saving the money I would have spent on the train, I drop them into a faction-less mans pot. I guess i'm not completely selfless. "Hey, wait up..." Shouts a familliar voice in the distance. I quickly snap my neck around- completely hurting it, I grit my teeth at the pain- I see the one and only Caleb Prior running towards me. When he is only a few centimeters away from me, he hesitantly picks me up and hugs me close, spinning me around. After seeing the tears swimming in my eyes, he put me down and applied pressure to my lower lip with his, trying to kiss away all the doubts I had today. But they will always be there. Swimming in the back of my clouded mind. This was only a short break from the pressure of today. "This will probably be the last day we get to spend together..." I sigh, pressing my head into the nook of his neck. Expecting his eyebrows to furrow like they always did when he was confused-which is quite rare for Caleb- I raised my head just to find Calebs understanding face. He morrow-fully nodded and placed one last kiss on my forehead, both of us squeezing our eyes closed tight. I wish we could stay like this forever, in eachothers arms. But sadly time is of the escence. I look down at my watch- which Caleb bought me for my birthday last year- and look at it sadly and place a gentle kiss to the frame. Suddenly my eyes are drawn to the time, which read, "9:45" We have to be there by 10:00, but its a half an hour walk to the ceremony... I hastily grab his hand and pull him along while I exclaim the word, "RUN!" As much as possible. Being late to this meeting means becoming factionless. Thats a chance that I am not willing to take... We eventually arrive at the Choosing Ceremony, 1 minute before it actually starts. I let go a sigh of relief. Phew. Not becoming factionless today... Unless I fail the first part of initation. However thinking about that is not an option... Its now or never...

Danny POV:

Looking at the time its 9:59 - people are rushing in left right and centre trying to sit on the remainder of the seats, some of the parents standing up and some of the kids sitting on the floor, I look around my surroundings to see some parents crying, knowing the fates of their children could be not what they want. Some of the kids look proud, happy, something i will never be able to do. People dressed in full grey arrive without making a sound, making way for the other people who are from the other factions. Stiffs. I was expecting them to be here a hour early, But looks like they are not as they seem. As the couple of other factions come in and take their seats, the lights in the room dim to a light which is seeable only where the circle is, making the surroundings black so we have to concentrate in the middle, where the empty circle is afoot. I look down to see that im sweating and that all my nails are cut off from where i have been biting them for the last five minutes. Katniss sits next to me concentrating to the circle. I can see that she that she is worried sick, but what is there to be worried about? I know for the fact she is going to choose Erudite but that could differ. I tap her on the leg - "Its going to be okay. It doesn't matter what you choose, you will be safe." I try to comfort her but i can see it hasnt worked. She even looks more worried. I give up on talking to her, i can see it doesnt help in the slightest, but what i said did help me, atleast i hope so. I must be telling the truth because i am in Erudite. I talk facts not lies. I will be safe.. Right? I give up on thinking about that. I cant afford to get worried now that i just said that to Katniss. I dont even know what im going to be in. I dont want to be in Erudite.. Or do i? Candor? Never. Candor makes me want to throw up. I hate it. Or do i like it? My mind goes blank. I cant think straight anymore due to the noise with every talking. Dauntless are the loudest of-course. Dauntless is a faction that i like, but what the articles say about it is scary, but they seem so happy, so full of joy. Thats because they get to do what they like, something i wish to do at home, maybe my "x" home soon. Im worried sick. I dont even know if my parents want me. Lately they have been telling me nasty things and i know they are telling the truth. I dont talk alot to my family because they annoy me alot - they know that. I told them. Suddenly there is a hush in the crowd so i look at the circle to find a tall skinny lady, wearing black clothes with a non reasonable amount of skin showing. I dont see any tattoos, so im guessing shes not in Dauntless, but maybe there is inside of them clothes? I gag to the thought of her naked.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony!" She says gladly. How can you be happy about this? Hundreds of kids scared to the floor because this could change their lifes forever, including mine, today i could factionless, or i could even return home. Looking in document files to see if its true or not. I cringe to doing that. I hate doing that, i have been doing that for my whole life and sometimes the documents are about history - like being at school. I dont like school. Not alot anyway. Its too easy for me, i correct the teacher all the time of what is right and what is wrong but they get used to it, or they make sure they say no mistake. Im drifting off to the lady talking so i put my mind blank.

"My name is Jeanine Matthews, im your host for today. Today we shall find out what faction you are to be in, based on your own knowledge and your initiation tests." Well yes, this is going to be just fine, because my initiation test is going to tell me everything i say in my mind sarcastically. The initiation tests are really stupid in my opinion. Most of the factions are not what they say they want in the initiation tests, and most of the time it gets ignored. It doesn't matter what you get in your tests. You get to choose what you want to be in, and nothing can change that. "We shall call your names one by one, and you are to draw some blood to the factions that are shown behind me - lets begin!" Jeanine says with a giggle. This is no joke. I know for a fact that she has something missing with her. Shes too different from the rest to us. Shes hiding something. I will never find out. As she starts calling peoples names i drift off and hope i never get my name called out.

Rosie POV:

After that LONG introduction, Jeanine Matthews-head of Erudite compound- finally starts listing different names so those nervous souls can pick their fate. After a while, I hear Celebs name being said. I nervously look over at him, except he doesn't seem nervous at all, relieved maybe. He tentatively picks up the sharp blade and brings it to his slender wrists. He draws a line on his wrists that is full with his ruby red blood. His blood falls like a crimson waterfall out of his wrist and into... ERUDITE? I can't believe this... How did I not notice? Hes very smart and he does seem to have a reasonable amount of books to consider Erudite... But they're our factions worst enemy. His dad is a politician, after what happened to Marcus Eaton and his son, the press - Jeanine Mathhews- will have a field day. Suddenly, I am torn out of my thoughts by my name slowly being read out. Slowly, I hesitantly stand up and make my way to the stage, attempting to hide my shaking hands. I see the blade. Staring into my soul like the sword of damacles. It's now or never. Sharply, I take in a breath, not wanting to break my skin. I quickly slice my wrist, not wanting to look down at my blood pooling on the carpet. Tentatively, I place my wrist over the sizziling coals- which is the symbol for Dauntless- I hear my blood sizzle on the coals, splintering and spitting. I changed factions... My destiny... Is Dauntless...

Danny POV:

Looking at the brown haired girl walking towards the Dauntless faction who sits to the left side of the circle i laugh hysterically. A stiff turning Dauntless? Who would of thought. Hearing the Dauntless crowd cheer and congratulate the girl for choosing Dauntless makes my belly turn. Maybe Dauntless is for me? I act more like a Dauntless and i couldn't be bothered whats true and whats not, just like the Dauntless. My head spins at the thought of what faction, and i dont have much time.

"Katniss." Jeanine shouts, looking clearly at my sister. I pat her back and hope for the best, that she chooses Erudite so she can be with her family. I feel like begging to god. Katniss is the first one to trip up onto the stage and most of the crowd starts laughing. I don't laugh, not for a loved one. I dont want her to be humiliated but what can i do. She goes onto the lighted circle and grabs the blade, digging into her skin on the palms of her hand. I can see by her eyes she doesnt know what to choose. She looks at me for a slight second and turns back to the pots. She walks towards Erudite but trips up on her laces landing on the Dauntless Pot, where her blood drips in. The Dauntless crowd cheer and my throat starts to throb. Dauntless? She wont survive. I have to join Dauntless, for my sister and for myself. This is what i got to do now. Blood before Faction. My name is called and i approach the pots with proud. I cut my palm quickly and walk towards Dauntless, Pouring the red silky blood down the pot. Another cheer comes from the Dauntless. I look back to my x faction, and see my family crying. I cant back down. Dauntless is now my faction.

Rosie POV:

Everyone is finished drawing their blood into their chosen factions. Looking around at my new faction members, I spot Beatrice talking to a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. Slowly, I approach them not wanting to be awkward by not being with anyone. Beatrice spots me walking over and meets me halfway to embrace me in a hug that I return. She is my best friend after-all. I talk to her about Caleb and his choice in faction. She too is surprised about his choice. Her own brother betraying their ex faction. I see the guy Beatrice was talking to earlier approach us eager eyed. "Care to introduce us." The blue-eyed guy-who I remember as Danny- says rather smugly. Beatrice is surprised to see him there, obviously too involved in the conversation we were just having. "This is Rosie. She was my neighbour and is my best-friend." Beatrice exclaimed all smiles, obviously relieved to have an Abnegation friend with her, same as I. "Rosie, this is Danny."YES! I have the best memory. "Pleasure to meet you." I say rather shyly, I don't take well to meeting new people. "Abnegation can never change their stripes." Danny laughs, dismissing my earlier comment. I smile awkwardly, not really knowing how to reply to that. Suddenly, we are all gathered into a circle with our leader standing in the front. He had piercings covering his ears and eyebrows, he has a large tattoo of flames-most likely the dauntless symbol I thought- he has a tough demeanor and seems to be all masculine and strong. He is intimidating, but kinda fine... "Initiates, I am your leader- my name is Eric-through initiation, I will rank your scores and decide which are you will be leaving us and becoming factionless to join the rest of the scum." He says rather smugly, smirking. Murmurs spread all around the group, except me, I stand there quietly not quite believing that I could be factionless soon. "SHUT IT!" Eric shouts, startling the entire group enough that they stay quite. He then carries on, "Follow me, first part of initiation is a normal Dauntless ritual, jumping on and off of the trains... Follow me." He finishes his speech and everyone immediately starts following him-including me- probably just didn't want to be told off again. Great... Jumping on and off of trains... My area of expertise... I joke in my mind. Hopefully death will not be looming...

Danny POV:

I walk with Rosie and Beatrice to the train station, i can see that we are all worried sick and its horrible to think one of us could die at anytime. "Danny!" Someone behind me calls. I look back to see a crying little girl who looks like me alot; Katniss. "Katniss?!" I say hugging her as she reaches out for me.

"Why did you Join Dauntless?" i say shouting at her. That was the most stupid idea i have ever seen her do and i cant stand the fact this could be the end to her at any moment.

"I didn't! I slipped and the blood went in! I wanted to go back home!" She screams, causing a scene. Shes crying badly and i need to get this attention away from us, i need to be strong and i need to look the same to the rest, not a weirdo with a crying sister.

"Stop crying. You will get through this." I say, alarmingly.

"Dont worry, we will look after you." Rosie says patting my sisters back.

"We all will." Beatrice says Giving the most comfortable smile she can give.

Katniss stops crying but i cant give her the simple stuff like holding her hands. I cant hold her hands, here we have to have the best reputation, a man for himself. We all walk together at the back of the group to where everyone starts to run. I look and see the train moving fast about to pass the train station.

"We have to Jump on it!?" Beatrice shouts, looking worried sick.

"Yes Stiff" Eric says, with the rest of the Dauntless members laughing.

My belly turns. I know i can do this, but can Katniss? She has the ability do simple stuff but not this fast, not this quick where you have to make your plan quick and get it done with in a second. The train appears and everyone starts to run towards the train. The members go first and they jump with laughs and cheers. Making it look fun. I cant help but smile. At home we would never do this and would never think to do it, ever. It is fun i guess, you got to make it fun, otherwise what is the point? I push Katniss ahead to make sure she gets on it, Blood before Faction. She jumps on and screams. She hands on the train safely. My mind is now clear. I have to do this now. I jump onto the train quickly and land on my back. My back starts to feel some pain and i moan lightly, making sure no one can hear me. I help Rosie up to the train and i smile at her. Maybe me and her can get along. The stiff and I. Best friends.

Rosie POV:

I envy Katniss, I really do... But how can your hand slip into a completely different bowl? There has to be more to it... Maybe she knew Danny would choose it and she wanted to be with him... I see him help her into the train, thankfully she made it safely, I sigh with relief. Afterwards he jumps and lands harshly on his back, I stifle back a laugh. I start running as fast as I can towards the speeding train. Your not going to die! YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE! I keep repeating that in my head, hopeing it would help me fears... It didn't. Suddenly, I jump high and grab the bar on the side of the train, everybody else marveling at my train jumping skills, but someones hand is on mine. Dannys. He helps me into the train, grinning at me. Maybe I could be friends, with my ex factions mortal enimies. I'm in a different faction now anyway. "Initiates," Eric calls aloud, "Next, you will be jumping onto the top of THAT building!" Eric said grinning at the frightened faces, but Danny and I are not going to seem weak, so we put on a brave facade, hoping no one else can see inside. Eric points at the building far off into the distance. As we pass most buildings, the sun leaks inside the train, filling it, it hits Erics face and then I just realise that he is more than kind of fine. God I should not be thinking like this. I look away blushing at my not appropriate thoughts, hoping he did not realize. All of a sudden, the building is right in front of us... Time to jump. I'm courageous. Thats why I picked Dauntless right?"JUMP" Eric shouted, startling everyone, annoyance clear on his face. I roll my eyes, while taking shallow breaths evening out my stress. I look at Danny and I can see his worry for his sister flooding his features. I can't think about someone falling to their deaths right now. I can only afford to think about the jump. 1. 2. 3. I lunge out of the speeding train car and spread my arms and legs to get some air resistance. I suddenly feel the floor and I roll, to decrease the pain, racing through my body, mostly being replaced by adrenaline. While everyone else, starts jumping onto the building with a thud and injuring themselves one way or another, I spot Danny looking down on the pavement floor, with Beatrice at his side... Comforting him? As everyone else starts gathering around him, thats when I eventually realize... Katniss didn't make it...

Danny POV:

My heads throbbing and my throat is dead, my last loved one is gone, gone within seconds. I couldn't save her. I'm sorry. The debt i will never be able to pay. I need to cry and get everything out. I want to swing my arm around Erics face, making people die for his enjoyment, but i cant. I need to put a brave face on and show that im strong and that its Faction before Blood like the rules say. I stare at the floor keeping all my emotions in. I feel rubbing on my back and i can hear Katniss' scream over and over in my head. I need to go now, before i jump off with her. I look up and noticed we have all been standing here for a good five minutes. I never knew Dauntless members could be so quiet. Its horrible. I like the noise, it takes you off the main horrible ideas in your head which can put you off everything. "Le-Lets Go." I say, accidently stuttering. Everyone starts the move and i give one final sight at my sister, a now small fragile body laying miles away on the ground. "Come on Danny." Beatrice says, patting my back. I look away and start to walk with Beatrice and Rosie. I shall never see her again. Thats the price i shall pay for going into Dauntless with my sister.

"Next challenge. You shall have to jump off this building down in that hole, don't be scared now." Eric shouts, pointing to the hole. Everyone looks down to the thitking of going first, let the first one die. Once i find out its dangerous i shall become Factionless with everyone else, but Eric and the other Dauntless members have to jump, and they look like they are used to it. I guess its okay then, they have done it for years, especially Eric. "Ill do it." Beatrice shouts out. I wish i was as brave as her but not yet. Not now, i just saw my sister die. Beatrice takes off her grey jumper and a brown haired boy shouts "Show some more pretty girl."

I know his voice from anywhere, he came from my x faction. His name is Jake. He was one of the popular boys who is a total dick. I knew from the time we was walking that he was going to mock everyone. I knew for a fact. I am Erudite for a reason.

"Well at least she has some good-looking skin to show, not diseased like you." I say out loud making sure everyone can hear. I hear sniggering and i can see that even Eric is smiling at me. He doesn't talk back. Beatrice smiles at me and then jumps. She doesn't even scream. I go next. I go to the edge and jump off. I land just inside the hole. I land on the net and it goes straight into my skin. A pain joints straight into my neck and i stroke it while i get off. "Second jumper! Whats your name?" A tall man says.

"Danny." I say proudly.

"Thats a horrible name, choose a better one, this is your only chance." He says muttering.

"Um. Darius." I say loudly.

"Second Jumper – Daruis!" He shouts.

Beatrice joins me when i get off the net.

"Hello Daruis" she says. "My names Tris."

Rosie POV:

I was too busy talking to Eric, to realise people starting to jump off the daunting building. Suddenly I feel a hand on my back pushing me towards the edge, like I was the last one to go and he stepped back grinning from ear to ear. I look down at the sight below me, a giant gaping hole, staring, almost taunting me to jump in. I feel the wind from the top of the building, eager to get me off of it like it has a problem with me. Suddenly, I swallow my fears and jump assasins creed style off of the top of the building, head first, judging my the sounds, everyone was impressed. The wind whistled in my ears, trying to deafen me. Hitting the net, my body jolts up, bouncing up and down, until eventually someone helps me off. Straight away, I spot- ARMS! MUSCLES. I try not to look, but they are quite massive. "Name?" This stranger asks. I haven't really thought of what my new name should be... But I have a good one non the less. "Rhi" I reply breathlessly, looking into the strangers menacing eyes. "Nice name" The stanger then introduces himself to me as four and asks me to join the group when suddenly, Eric falls onto the elastic net, he skillfully bounces off by himself and shoots THE DIRTIEST look at Four, while putting his arm around my back to lead me to join the rest of the group. I blush, while looking back at Four to see him staring holes in the back of Eric's head. I wonder why they dislike eachother. Can they make it any LESS obvious? I turn to Darius and embrace him in a hug, which he returns half heartedly, not wanting to seem weak infront of the instructors, I reluctanly pull away looking into his deep blue eyes with worry. He seems distant. Probably wants to be alone. I search for Tris in the crowd of Dauntless initiates. I work my way through the crowd until my eyes finally lay on a brown ponytail and straight away, I know its her. I tap her on her shoulder while turning the opposite direction, like we used to do. Laughing was seen as selfserving so it was a rarity. Nice to know some things never change. "Inititates," Eric shouts for the billioneth time this day, "Molly here," He says pointing at a lady with piercings covering her entire face, leaving little skin, and even if there was unmarked skin, it was covered with wicked tatoos. She looked a bit intimidating, I pray that were not in her group. I cross my fingers in hope. "She will be taking the Dauntless-born initiates to their living courters and will be their leader, as those Dauntless-born will not need a tour of the compound. So Dauntless-born to the right and all others to the left." Eric finishes off and walks past all of us, leaving Molly and Four to rally up their troops. Molly took her group to their headquaters where they will be staying during initiation. "If you do not know already, I am Four. I will be your trainer during this initiation. Follow me for a trip of the compound." Four ordered, obviously having done this a million times as his eyes swam in boredom, drowing in it even. "This is the chasm." He says exhaustingly, "DO NOT try to be a rebel and jump down there because you WILL die." He exclaims as everyone starts looking over the edge and gulping rather audibly. There are no bars to stop people from falling. Talk about priorities. The tour all goes by in a flash. Four shows us the dining hall, the training room-where we will be fighting one another- and the shooting practice room where we will be learning how to fire a gun. Why would we need to learn that? Finally we arrive at headquarters and are given new faction clothes. The rooms are not split into boys and girls. We are all mixed. How... Comforting. I sarcastically think. Thankfully, : Beatrice...Tris... Thats going to be a while until I accept that name. She holds up a towel for me, blocking me away from everyone else, while I get changed into the new clothes and I return the favour. Finally, we make our way into the dining hall, which relys on artificail light to light up the room as we are completely underground. The smell of food overwhelms my nose and my mouth just waters when they start bringing out all these new foods that I have never tasted before... This will be a long day...

Darius POV:

I sit on the table with Rhi, Tris, Me, Four and Jake with his other mates. Jake constantly gives me evils but i couldn't care less. Rhi and Tris do small talk to eachother and i just look down at my food. I know im not going to have alot of mates, but is there any use trying to make any? This place is Dangerous and anything can happen, i am forced to call it home now. "Whats your nickname Danny." Jake says to me with sarcasm.

"A much better name then you i guess." I mutter back.

I can't help myself but talk back, something i was bad at doing since i was born. Everything that is said to me – if i have a opinion i will say it, if they like it or not. You have to live with it.

"Well i changed my name to Jack." He mutters back, trying to keep on the contest. "Impressed?" Jack says, expecting me to say nothing because that name is obviously better then Jake.

"Yeah nice name Jacky." I say in a feminine way. I smile at him sarcastically and he decides to eat. You can't win against me, but i don't even know if its a good thing. I hear laughs and giggles on the table but i look down and start eating my food. The smell of all the different food makes me gag at times but the food is nice. Getting to eat however much you want is nice, but i miss the feeling of home. Having certain amounts so you are not hungry nor full. That isn't my faction anymore.

Once we are all finished the Dauntless leaders give us free time to explore. Once we have explored for a hour, we have to go back to start our tests – dreading.

"Why don't we go and get some tattoos?" Tris says.

Me and Rhi Smile.

Rhi POV:

Darius, Tris and I make our way over to the tatoo parlour before we are made to train to fight. As we walk in to the parlour, I see my instructor who unplugged me from the stimulation and cheated the system by logging in fake results for me. I immediately approach her, dismissing Tris and Darius who are looking at different tatoos. "I need to talk to you!" I demand, slightly scarred by my new attitude. "Tatoo?" Tori asked, obviously startled by my choice of faction. I stroll over to the tattoo bench and pick out a simple design that is simple, but me. "I want this one." I confirm, handing her the plate which has the tattoo printed on it. She ushers me to the back room, which is blasting with an unknown band playing, loud enough that no one could listen in to our conversation. "Your Divergent." Tori started talking, I heard of the Divergent, but nothing good..."You can cheat the stimulations and certain serums. Your race is seen as a threat to important people such as Jeanine Matthew. Dauntless is not safe for you, theres a higher chance that you will be found and executed." Tori kept everything brief and short so that I could understand everything. By the time she finished printing the lasting tattoo onto my skin, she had wrapped up everything that has just been discussed. I can not quite wrap my head around the fact that I am important and special to completely different people. How can I keep this to myself? I am torn out of my thoughts by the sting of my new tattoo. I graze my eyes over my new tattoo, the Daunless flames proudly hanging on my neck/shoulder with the Abnegation symbol merged with it. I still feel like a part of me is still with my family... With my parents and brother... I eventually walk back over to Tris and Darius who are admiring each others tattoo. Tris got a flock of birds flying on her collar bone, symbolising freedom. I smile at her tattoo. She always wanted to feel free. Everyone in Abnegation is so controlled, the opposite of free. Eventually, we make our way towards the practice room, luckily I remembered where it was, these guys were hopeless with directions. I wonder what else this day would hold...

Darius POV:

I force my self to not touch my tattoo because it will sting even more then it is now. Pain constantly bangs from my top right ear to my shoulder where my tattoo lies. My tattoo is the Dauntless symbol behind my right ear. A pattern goes down my ear to my right side of my shoulder. I admire Tris and Rhi' tattoos which are remarkable. It's beautiful. I wish Katniss was here to have a tattoo as well. I rush the thought of Katniss out of my head to make sure i don't turn depressed like i got Bi-polar. Opening the doors to the training centre i gasp at the sight. The small pathway opens to a large open area, filled with lighted floors where the battlements are. On the side of the rooms are weapons and straps where they go round our fingers to punch. I know this might hurt, but i got to come out powerful, so i can protect myself.

Looking around me i can see that all the Initians are all excited to get this done. I think to myself why would you want to be bloodthirsty if you don't even know eachother? I can see that Rhi and Tris are sickened by this and i feel my cheeks to see that i must look it to. I can see that Rhi and Tris are on the same level as me. I need them as friends. I approach them. "He-Hey girls. Can i hang out with yous?" i ask. Scared if they are to turn me down.

"Sure." Tris says happily. I sigh with relief, i finally will be able to speak my mind and hope i say it for the good and i get to have some friends for the rest of my life.

"You can sleep next to me and Tris if you haven't chosen where to sleep." Rhi says to me with a grin.

"Thanks." I say lightly, making sure that i don't sound like im in need for friends. I need friends badly though. The first lie i have ever said in years.

Rhi POV:

Time to start training. We are all assigned to separate punching bags- I am placed with a new bright red one. Great, then I wont be able to see my own blood. Four started us off by teaching us the simple stuff first, like how to block and punch, swerve and kick. Tomorrow, we have to take on eachother. I pray I don't have to fight Tris or Darius. I wont want to, but I will go in. I hear footsteps echoing through the hall, I don't want to seem weak and distracted so I continue punching the bag with all my might. The footsteps come closer, which just adds to my nervousness, which enables me to punch harder and more ferociously. Suddenly, I feel hands on my slim waist, I look down to see slender fingers wrapped round my waist, I hastily turn around to see Four right in front of my face. I can feel his breath on my rosy cheeks, I furrow my brows, confused as to why he stopped me. Quickly, he turns me around and takes my fists into his hands. He stands right behind me, making my heart race so fast I'm so sure it will burst from my chest. From my close encounter, I realise just how fine he is... How are most Daunless people so fine? Or HOT? FOCUS. I force myself to concentrate on the technique he is teaching me. "Don't be so stiff, that will make it easier for your opponents to tackle you. You seem light on your feet, so swerve most you can, you have the fast factor, which will enable you to sly attack your opponent." Four says, the advice helping me improve my technique. After he lets go I moan a frustrated one, I wish he would stay there... I slyly watch him out of the corner of my eye, he helps no one else. Why am I so special? I am left thinking that after the training has finished... Weird...

Danny POV:

Walking out with Tris and Rhi i check my hands to see if the pain is on the outside. I see that my hands are bruised and i got alot of bruises. Four gave me a rock hard Punching ball and it has really hurted my hands. I keep clicking my fingers to try and click the pain out but it doesn't really hurt. "How was your training?" i ask.

"It was okay." Tris says with a slight moan. I look at her hands to see a lot of bruises from where she has been punching it hard.

"It was great" Rhi says with a smile.

I notice that Rhi hasn't got as many bruises as me and Tris and it makes me feel suspicious. Does that mean she hasn't been doing anything? That will get her beaten up for sure. "Oh atleast someone liked it" Tris says while we both laugh.

"N-No i didn't!" Rhi says trying to exclude herself from the laughter.

"Sure." I say while opening the dorm' doors to where we shall be all sleeping for a couple of weeks, until we turn into Dauntless members. Or – Factionless in the streets. I look into the cracked mirror to look at my Tattoo. I smile at the fact that this proves that i am Dauntless. That i am in the Dauntless faction and that i am proud. I stop smiling to the thought that i am going to have to fight someone just to get a rank. Top 7 ranks only get through to the Dauntless tests. The rest Factionless. That has to be me. I get changed into my lighter clothes and get into sleep. I say goodnight to Tris and Rhi and fall asleep.

Rhi POV:

Falling asleep was hard for me, my mind kept on wandering to Four... A wave of guilt washed over me during the night as I remembered Caleb and how easy it seemed to get over him. I should visit him sometime with Tris. Yeah, we should do that. I smile as I think of all the secret and great times we have had together, without Tris knowing of our love. I am once again snapped out of my thoughts by Eric barging in our room and screaming at everyone furiously to get ready and be at the arena in 5 minutes! 5 MINUTES! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Everyone rushes around the changing rooms, hastily gathering their clothes to hurriedly put on. This time I changed under my covers as Tris and I did not have enough time to help eachother change. I was the first one changed-surprisingly- instead of waiting for my...friends? I made my way alone towards the arena, adrenaline coursing through my blood, I am so ready for this, I think... As I enter the arena, I see only Four and Eric standing next to eachother, but obviously ignoring one another. I awkwardly stand in the middle, looking into Fours eyes, conveying messages, that I could never say. I see a small smile grace his face, just as other initiates enter the hall, Eric spots this and gnarls at Four with distaste. What was that all about? After all of us was gathered around the arena, Eric started shouting out the rules and during had a mini fight with Four about when you should stop fighting... Until your knocked out or until you say enough. Eric sees this as cowardess and people who surrender should not be given the chance to become Dauntless. So giving up wasn't an option. Eric called out the first names. "As you seem so eager stiff, "He says looking at me," you can battle... stiff number 2." I suck in a breath and prepare for battle.

Daruis POV:

I cant bare to look at this, i don't even know if any of them will be friends after this. They both stand up on the raised flooring while everyone else cheers and watches. I don't say a word. I give a sigh of relief when i notice that i won't be fighting them. I don't have to hurt any of my friends. I hope its Jack. So i can beat him up and teach him a lesson. The lesson i have been dying to give him for years. I watch with one eye close. This is too painful.

I flinch to the sight of those two getting closer. Within seconds i see Tris throw a punch. Tris may of practised alot but it hasn't been paid off. Rhi moves to the side and kicks her on the side, between her arm and her hip. Tris lands to the ground and deep breathes. I want to go up there and save Tris before Rhi finishes her off but i cant. I can't help otherwise Tris will be counted as a Coward, and who knows what they will do to her. I can see that Rhi doesn't want to hurt her. Atleast not alot. Tris gets back up and punches her on her belly, making Rhi lose her breath, but i can see that didn't do much to Rhi. Rhi runs up to Tris and spins, throwing her leg up in the air and kicking Tris right in the temple, making Tris fall to the ground – She's knocked out. I run straight up to help Tris. I pick Tris up and run with Tris on my shoulders to the hospital room.

"Congratulations Rhi. You just knocked out your best friend." I say.

Rhi POV:

I tried to be gentle, but Eric was looking upon us with judgemental eyes and we both cannot afford to be factionless. Tris still lays unconcious on her hospital bed. The nurse told us she has a mild concussion, not serious, but it will definetly not help her ranking if shes knocked out for a few days like the nurse said. I CANNOT be the reason for her being factionless. I would never be able to live with myself. Darius and I make our way back to the arena where a fight between peter and will just ended, looks like Tris will get a hospital buddy. Eric spots us entering the arena and immediately shouts out the next couple. Jack and... Me... Guess i'll be joining the hospital buddies group. I stand tentatively on the mat, circling Jack the way Dauntless do with my arms hanging diagonally. I use the technique Four advised me to use and practice. I swerved to the side just as Jack attempted to punch me and kicked him hard in the side, sending him sprawling on the floor, nearly off of the mat. I'm sure Four is smiling. This seems to anger Jack and he pounces on me, before I can even comprehend what is happening, fists are colliding with my face, probably drawing blood. The pain is excrutiating but not unbearable. I start tasting blood, thats not healthy. Skillfully I rolled us over until I am straddiling his waist and scoring a few punches to his face, as my kness pin his arms down. I withdraw as I no longer felt safe near him. I feel weary, like at any given moment I will faint due to blood loss. I do a few more sly tackles, until I am again being pinned down. My vision is blurring, I see black at the edges of my vision as it starts looming. Blood starts pooling around my head. Yep, I will definetly be joining the hospital buddies club... But not for long.I finally wake up, seems I was only out for a few short seconds, but enough time for the fight to be won by Jack. Four helped me up and put his strong, muscular arm around my waist escorting me to the infirmary. "She's fine!" Eric exclaims, almost unbelieveable. Four, however, just ignored his remark and continued guiding me to the infirmary. Apparently, I had 2 broken ribs and I had to have stitches near my eyebrow due to many cuts on my face... Great. Could this day get any better?

Daruis POV:

Great, now both my friends are in hospital, just tells me i will have company with some friendly faces, i cant affored to be knocked out. The pain will be unbearable and i don't want to lose my rank. I watch as Four takes Rhi away with cuts and bruises to her face but there is nothing i can do. We move to another raised floor where there isn't any blood on the floor. I shiver to think that my blood could be next, but many of us are here and i don't even know if i will be fighting today. "Daruis and Jack." Eric shouts.

Yes. I say in my head.

I get onto the flooring and smile at the bruises Rhi has left on his face. He smiles back like he might win. I know he wont. He stops smiling and twitches his face. The pain must be getting to him. He looks like he is about to cry.

"Begin." Eric says. I know Eric is betting on Jack and i can see that Eric is worried. Jack is tired but that isn't going to stop me. Jack throws his arms at me with force but i grab his hand, twist it back and click his bones. He screams loudly. "You scream like a girl" i say. Throwing him to the ground. I get on top of him and put his arms on the floor. I punch his nose until it bleeds a red river and then i get up. Walk away for a second and go back to him. I kick him in the temple. His eyes shut close.

"Enough!" Eric shouts, getting off his chair to walk to Jack. I laugh and walk off. Going through the door that says "Hospital" to tell my friends the good news, they shall be sharing the hospital with Jack.

Rhi POV:

Four was keeping me company, until Darius came over to replace him rather giddily. Four reluctanly left. Darius excalimed, "I KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF JACK!" We both shout out our joy and excitement rather loudly, just as an unconcious Jack is bought in. I attempt to do a mini dance, but I just end up hurting my broked ribs that have yet to set. Tris is still unconcious sadly and probably will be for a while. Its time for lunch, but I can't move, the pain is unbearable, I seem too weak. But then again, I think, that may be good, then next time I can knock my opponent off guard. Darius offers to bring me back some food but it is prohibited as the doctor so "kindly" pointed out. Alone. Again. Everytime i'm alone my mind wonders but its own accord. I think of Caleb again and how he would react if he found out I put his only sister in a coma... Has he moved on? Do I want him to? All these questions swimming in my head but there is no answer to them. Life itself has no answer. I spot a suspicious Four approaching my bed, he keeps on sneaking glances around the room, almost as if hes checking to make sure he will not be seen. He slyly places a sandwich and a blueberry muffic under the infirmary sheets, I looked up at his face raising both my scarred eyebrows. He feigns innocence. Typical Four. I slowly unpack my cheese and pickle sandwiches and break it up into small pieces so no one clocks me slyly eating. "How are you feeling?" Four asks genuienly worried, but acting as a strong figure would. "I've been better." I reply sarcastically, looks like it didn't have much affect on him though. He still looks upon me with worry. "I'm fine, I swear." I say not as reasuringly as I meant it to be. I attempt to sit up but end up hurting my side, which enables more worried Four. "Take it easy." He orders, seemingly walking away. "Wait," I say quite loud it attracts some unwanted attention. "Keep me company?" I plead, pulling my best puppy dog eyes. He simply just raised one eyebrow and replies coyly, "You want me to stay?" Slowly, he starts walking back towards me, taking each step quite tentatively I notice. " Yes...I don't enjoy being alone, it allows my mind to wonder." I say, for the first time, telling the truth. "To what?" He asks purely out of curiosity. I decide to leave out my family as, as my instructor he will probably remind me of 'faction before blood' so I decide to mention Caleb instead as he is technically, not familly. "My ex-boyfriend. Well... I presume ex..." I reply, finishing my sandwich, slowly enjoying every last bite. They make some nice sandwiches here, I notice, not stale like they were in Abnegation. "You had a boyfriend?" He asked through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth. I was a little hurt by the fact that he probably thought I couldn't pull a boyfriend. I cough awkwardly and nod my head, looking down at my hands which are curently toying with the muffin wrapper and brushing off crums. "You must've had plenty of girlfriends, I'm sure." I ask curiously, he owed it to me to reply. "Not any serious ones." He replied distantly. Four hesitantly checked his watch and immediately stood and leave nodding a quick goodbye. They had to get to shooting targets. Surprisingly, the nurse discharged me that day, obviously sensing my determineness to get to that practice. I arrive there just in the nick of time, as Four is demonstrating how to shoot, all the basics. All heads turn my way as I walk silently- well I thought I was silent- through the large double doors into the target range. They were all surprised to see me except from Darius- who marveled my stuburness- and of course, Four, he looked angry. He probably saw me as fragile and I need rest because i'm just a "stiff", well i'll prove him wrong. I limp- which is not helping me seem strong infront of Four- towards the group as Four starts going through all the basics again for my benifit. I spot Eric is not in the perimeter- I furrow my brows, wondering where he could be, then I remember my previous conversation with Tori and how she said that Eric may be working with Jeanine Matthews to help bring down the Divergent. I immediately start worrying, maybe I have been showing abnormal behaviour and he is reporting me as I am just learning how to fire a gun! The first practice shot, shudders through my bones, each shot making me jolt, one of these shots could be my last moment alive. I loosen my shoulders and relax my elbows, just as Four demonstarted, clearing all coherent thoughts from my mind, I suck in a breath and fire. Finally, I hit dead on target, Four comes behind me and whispers a quick "Congratulations!" In my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Yep! All my coherent thoughts have vanished. After we are finished being crucially judged by Eric, we are free to leave to go back to our dorms, finally rest! Darius and I start talking about Tris and if she will understand why I had to do what I did and forgive me or if she will make a personal vendetta against me... No one knows... I can't bear to lose a friend. Before curfew, Darius and I explored some of the Dauntless compound, marveling at how much the Dauntless life differs from our old ones. Different food, people, clothing and appearences. Not to mention the fact that this whole compound is underground. Just as we make our way back to the Dauntless compound, we spot a rather intoxicated Four with a group of friends, I presume. I recognize one of them as Zeke, the brother of Uriah, one of our former initiates, but they are Dauntless born so we share different rooms and clases. Four sloppily stumbles his way over to Darius and I. He manages to throw an arm over my shoulder and pull me close to his chest, close enough I could feel his heartbeat against mine. He smells like vodka and whisky, even though I have never had an encounter with those substances, as alcohol is strictly prohibited in Abnegation. Darius hysterically laughs beside me as Four mumbles something into my ear, that is so slurred, I do not understand what he is trying to communicate. " I think you've had enough!" I decide all of a sudden, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward his private room, which is right down the hall from our domitory. I ignore his grumbles of detest and grab his keys from his pocket and fumbling, I unlock his door. I tell Darius to go back without me and I can sort out Four, even though hes OUR instructor, so he shouldn't have been caught like this. I push him inside and pour him a glass of ice cold water, which he accepts gratefully, looks like hes coming back to earth. Scaviging through his cuboard, I find a packet of crackers, deep inside, I pull them out. Having something dry will soak up some of the alcohol, helping to avoid a hangover. See, I did pay attention in class. Caleb would be proud as he is Erudite and they are all about brains, where as Amity is all for peace, then you have Candor which is based upon the foundation of truth and honesty. However Abnegation is based upon selflessness and Dauntless is... well,the complete opposite. Four sits down and starts crunching on his crackers, as I refill his glass. I check the time and see it is a couple minutes past our curfew. "Shit!" I exclaim as I hurriedly, attempt to rush out the door, just as Four grabbed my arm, "Thank you..." He whispered hushly. I nodded my response and rushed through the door, shutting it on my way out. My lungs burn from runing, my ribs aching for attention. I was pleased to see Darius arranged a cover for me with Eric. My attention is drawn to a large chalk borad in the centre of the room, with our names written on them. "Its our rankings!" Darius said excitedly. I totally forgot! I actually said that aloud, seems its hard to not speak my thoughts these days. I hesitantly look over at the large board which reads:

Daruis. 2. Rhi. 4. Xavier. 4. Jack. 5. Peter. . .

Darius POV:

My belly turns upside down and i grit my teeth, i was hoping to become second or third because becoming first means more enemies, less friends and more targets. We all stand in the hall cheering and having a celebration but i am worried about Tris. I don't know about Tris. I think i have a thing for her, or do i? She's nice, shes pleasant – but thats how she was brought up, she could change. She could change into a horrible person, but how can she change if all her life she has been caring about others than herself? I get pats on the back and people cheering my name – not the attention i want right now, because if i make one mistake, i will go downhill alot. I wave and say "hi." To everyone, giving everyone a fake smile so it looks like im having the time of my life. Everyone believes it, mainly due to me being from Erudite, but i know one person hasn't. Rhi. Rhi whispers in my ear "Follow me." Which i do. We leave silently in the corner and go in the small corrider that leads to the dorms.

"Whats wrong?" Rhi questions with a worried face.

"I'm worried about Tris." I say lightly, making sure that if any people are spying on us like Jeanine that she wont be able to hear.

"She will be oka-"

"No. She wont." I say walking off.

I like Rhi, but she didn't even give Tris a chance to fight, which im really not grateful for. Rhi already knows too much, she knew that i was lying to everyone. She knows my weakness and she can strive it against me in whatever situation. Combat or just knowledge. She can never trust me.

I walk into the open hallway that is registered "Hospital" and sit next to a unconscious Tris sleeping peacefully. I look to her bruised face and look for signals to her eyes, i hope she is okay. I want her to know that i am here or her, forever. I hold her hand. There is no use is there, being here. I should be celebrating, but i feel like i need to be here for her. For her to know that someone cares about her safety. I need her to wake up. I grit my teeth. I look around to see that Jack is still here. I get up from the seat and let go of Tris' hands. I walk to his bed to see him awake looking straight at me. My body goes stiff. What is he going to say to him? Or is he expecting me to say something first?

"Well done. You was good." Jack says lightly, struggling to breathe. I should apoligise but i feel no guilt in my stomach. He hurt someone i might have feelings for. **Might.** I don't even know anymore. So i take the apoligizing statement out of my head. A man for himself.

"You held a good fight." I say back, showing abit a smile. I shouldn't smile alot, it can be counted as offensive if i do alot. It could backfire on me. I'm scared of Jack the most. He is the most rebel like and he is the most dangerous. He's still a big target i have to hold out for.

"Oh yeah. The rankings are up. You came fourth." I say to him. He gives me a worried look.  
"Where did i com-e, am i Factionless?" Jack says worried. I don't like it when Jack is worried. It gives me a pang of guilt for what i have done to him. He has bruises on his side of his face and a deep cut on his forhead. Im surprised hes alive. I damaged him alot.

"No. You came Fourth." I say giving him a comforting voice. He sighs with relief and looks at me with a concerned look. I know he wants to know where i came. The more highing my ranking is the one i will be targeted. Making me fight more, giving him another chance to fight me. I feel a shiver as someone walks over my grave. I don't want that to happen. I should of just let him beat me up, or i should of fainted. But isn't it good to become first. It gives me a better chance to get a good job. But i don't want to be a leader, ill help the initiatives to practise like Four does but i wouldn't want to be like Eric. That job looks too stressful. Then he pops the question.

"Whos the top 7?" He says giving a small grin.

He's evil. I know he is. But the thing is he is from my Faction. He acts like he has been Dauntless forever. Maybe he is. This might be why he is so good at fighting. No one had a chance against Rhi. I thought she is going to become first. I wish she did. We hear a cheer of "Rhi!" from the hall which is far away. The Dauntless are very loud which i am happy about. I smile back and tell him.

"Me, 2. Rhi. 4. Xavier. 4. Jack. . . ." I say slowly, making sure he fully understands what i am saying. He puts a large grin on which scares me alot. I have nothing else to say and i know hes drifting to his own thoughts. Properly how to kill me. To make me suffer. I shiver.

I walk back to Tris and sit down. I look at her concerned. What am i going to do? I need to care for her. But Rhi and the others might be worried where i am.

I get up and go closer to Tris. I connect my lips with hers. Her lips are smooth and soft. Making it feel amazing to kiss. I close my eyes and feel her breathe. Tris opens her eyes and looks at me. Rhi Walks in shocked. I look at both of them.

Rhi POV:

What did I even just see? Do I even want to know? After that freighting brief encounter, I awkwardly walk out of the infirmary, leaving Darius and Tris to their "private" business. I never thought, in my life, I would ever see an erudite, date an Abgnegation. The thought asctually sickens me, but I guess their both Dauntless now... well. Not yet. I stand slumped on the wall near the chasm, looking into the water smashing against the rocks. Waves controlled my hearing, blocking out everything else, for a while, all was peaceful. But everyone knows that never lasts. All of a sudden I feel a fist colliding with my still bruised fist. Shocked, I look for the culprit, only to find... Tris. My best friend. Anger took over all her features, contorting her face into a sour scold. Before she tries to pounce again, Darius holds her battered arms back, to keep her from attacking. "Don't forget who put you in that hospital in the first place!" I barely hear the words escape from Darius' mouth as I wipe the fresh blood from my nose. Tris just simply shrugged off his arms, obviously still tired but angry non the less. Tears suddenly start cascading down Tris' face, running down her not so porcelain cheeks and landing in a puddle on her bare feet. "I'm sorry." I start, looking for words to say, to provide comfort, " I did what I had to do... If you was better than me you would have done the same." I say backing up my reasons, why I did what I did. Tris just nodded understandingly, but fiercely. "You ruined my score... I could be factionless if I don't progress soon." Tris spat out through gritted teeth. "If it was anyone else, they would have put you in that hospital for longer, your lucky it was me." I retorted, I don't need friends to be Dauntless. Anyway, I started talking to Uriah and his plder brother Zeke more and more everyday, they even invited me to go zip lining with them a week ago, of course I went, I wanted to be more Dauntless and hanging around Dauntless- born is the best way to go. They accepted me. Speak of the devil, I think, as I see Uriah bounce round the corner giddily, but soon coming to an aburpt stop next to me, his eyes rake my face, obviously holding a lot of questions. I told him about the incident with Tris, so when I nodded in her general direction-which is right in front of me- he understood immediately. Darius and Tris were confused as to why a Dauntless-born was here, they did not know I have been seeing them quite frequently. Uriah broke this awkwardness by saying, "Come on Rhi, Zeke and I and some others are going to practice, not that you need it, but you could pick up a few pointers..." I didn't really know how to reply as I wasn't really in the mood for training, but then he said something that switched my mind completely, "Four will be there." I smile taking his arm, as he leads me towards practice. I say awkward, but quick goodbyes to Darius and Tris who just grimaced in return. That hurt a bit, I must add. Even though I didn't need them, I enjoyed their company, I thought we were friends...

Darius POV:

I pull Tris towards me and hugs her once Rhi leaves. I can't stand to see Tris feel like she's alone. "Never do that again." I say concerned.

If Tris does that to others she could get seriously injured, she was lucky that that was her "bestfriend." I'm not going to go against Tris but i'm still going to be friends with Rhi. Or am i? It seems like she has better friends anyway. There isn't much visiting Rhi if all she is going to do is mock me and Tris behind our backs. The whole compound proberly know that me and Tris has a thing going because of Rhi.

"I promi-se." Tris says wiping her nose.

I feel a wetness feeling going down my shirt but i don't bother to let go of Tris' cold body. I wish i was in her shoes so i could be worried that i was last. I think me and Tris has swapped x factions. I let go of Tris and look at my black shirt. My black shirt know has a long line of blood going down. It doesn't bother me in the slightest, it makes my shirt look cooler. "Im sorry." Tris says, coughing.  
"Rhi won't care." I say trying to comfort her.

I connect my lips with her so she feels more intermit with me. She knows i like her, and i know she likes me to. I trust Tris with my life and i want to make sure she will be with me forever. But i know i wont be there for Tris 24/7. She needs Rhi as a bestfriend to be with her but what can i do? I don't know anymore that Tris has attacked her. I wonder hows Rhi' nose. Tris punched her nose quick hard but i don't think she meant it.

"Why don't we go on a date on the ceiling and talk things out, for our relation-"

"Sure." Tris cuts me off. She gives me a smile and i walk with her to the ceiling. She holds my hand the whole way to the top of the building where i notice on the way that Rhi is still hanging out with Zeke and the others. We pass the training room and go to the roof. I give Rhi a smile and carry on walking, where as Tris doesn't even look at her. We get to the rooftop.

"One second, just going loo." Tris laughs.

"Hurry." I say, excitedly.

I want to talk to Tris about everything, but i guess i will have to wait. I sit on the rooftop and wait.

Rhi POV:

Four is breathing down my neck, quite literally, hes teaching me more critical moves to bring down opposite sex opponents. His quick breaths on my bneck, send shivers down my spine, but I don't mind. We swap endless banter, some would even call it flirting, but no... Hes JUST my instructor and thats it. I try to convince myself this is strictly platonic but with his hands on mine and our conversations, I can't seem to form coherent thoughts. I saw Darius and Tris walking to the glass roof, he gave me a small smile, seems like he has no problem with me, even though he doesn't trust me... I haven't told anyone about their encounter. I start rapidly punching the bag, letting out all my anger, I seem to forget Four is behind me and I accidentaly punch him in the nose, as my elbow collides with his nose- which is now bleeding. I snap myself out at my petty thoughts to practice on him. No one else seemed to notice. Wow, punching stuff was a good way of letting off steam. I wonder if theres a fight club. Would they be allowed to tell me? With the whole, "The first rule of fight club is to never talk about fightclub!" thing. I reach for the special smelling tissues, that are currently stuffed in my pocket and I offer him one, trying not to burst out laughing. " I'm really sorry!" I exclaim, even though it looks ok and he can take care of himself, so my guilt decreases. "Nothing, i'm not used to!" He retorts, giving me a sly half smile. Everyone seemed to clear out of the training room as it is time for dinner- hotdogs today, yum!- leaving just me and Four alone. "You could make it up to me by letting me escort you to lunch!" He wittily replies, shooting another half smile my way. Yep, this has to be counted as flirting. I shoot back a small sad smile, I don't really feel like mingiling, while my "best friend" still hates me. "Not today, I just want to practice some more." I whisper, focusing on the punching bag and throwing a few more punches, not wanting to see the hurt look on my crushes face...Crush... I never really thought of my feelings towards Four. As soon as I hear him leave the premises, I immediately stop practicing, too tired to carry on. I didn't want to lie, but I just want some space to breathe. I seem to think best when i'm at the chasm. I slowly make my way towards the Chasm, grabbing a bottle of ice cold water on my way out. I hear footsteps and familiar voices coming towards me, I vaguely hear Darius' name mentioned before a sweaty hand is clamped over my mouth. I hear more voices than there was before, I recognize one of those voices as... Jack. Why would he attack me? Because i'm ahead of him in the scores, I think to myself. I whimper and scream, hoping someone...Anyone could hear . My head is being violently smashed against the wall. This is it... This is how I die... Not factionless... Not a courageous death. But a vengeful death. I give up trying to fight back, i'm outnumbered, they each take turn kicking and punching me anyway they want to. Suddenly, there are less kicks and punches being thrown. I hear painful noises, that are not my own. I painfully open my eyes to see Darius , Four and... Tris? Why would she help me? You'd think she'd prefer me dead. They're fighting whoever tried to end my life. I hear a shriek and my eyes wander, in shock, to the railings just above the water and rocky death. Jack is there holding Tris just above it, dangling her over the chasm. He has a grim smile on his face. Theres nothing I can do. I feel paralyzed. Pain overcomes my body and I am knocked out... The last thing I see is Tris falling down the chasm.

Darius POV:

The air suffocates me and i lose interest in life. Watching Tris fall off causes me to want to kill myself. I don't want to live anymore. Tris was my life. I don't see interest in anything anymore then to be in heaven with my love of my life; Tris. I never wanted her to die. Never. I hear a distant scream and then i react, i run towards the chasm but i get pulled back. Four is holding me. "Let go!" I cry out.

I elbow Four in the face which lets his power strain out. Losing power in his arms. He lets go and i run towards the chasm.

"Bye Rhi." I shout out.

I jump off the ground into the chasm.

"Daruis!" Rhi crys out.

My last thought of me being with Tris.

"I love you Tris." – i say in my mind.


End file.
